POOP 2
Creator: Cosmobo Editors: Cosmobo Air Date: February 16, 2015 Series: ''SpongeBob SquarePants'' Plot Trouble happens at boating school when SpongeBob forgets to wipe his bum. Advert DO YOU LIKE POOP?! WELL U WILL LOVE POOP 2! INCLUDING MORE POOP JOKES U TOTALLY KNEW WERE COMING AND 100% MORE GROSSNESS! Script SpongeBob sitting down in boating school SpongeBob's belling groaning SpongeBob: I don't feel so good... Mrs Puff: why? SpongeBob: I feel like I need a poo... Mrs Puff: well you'll have to wait till the lesson is over! SpongeBob fart a fish have a heart attack behind SpongeBob SpongeBob: Oh my! Mrs Puff: OH MY GOSH SOMEONE CALL THE HOSPITAL! someone get out a phone Mrs Puff: Thank you... goes to Mrs Puff outside of the bathrooms Mrs Puff: SpongeBob come out your missing class! SpongeBob: Coming! SpongeBob come out of the bathrooms Mrs Puff: Good...now did you clean your butt? SpongeBob: No... Mrs Puff: OH MY GOODNESS! I'M ASHAMED! FLATS! Flats come up with some gloves on SpongeBob: Eek... Flats: I'm gonna clean your butt! SpongeBob: Meep...farts Flats have a heart attack Mrs Puff: Your farts are killing students! SpongeBob: I can't help it! Mrs Puff look in the bathroom Mrs Puff: Oh my goodness! loads of fishes sticking there heads in toilets Mrs Puff: THEY DIED IN A TOILET! SpongeBob strapped up in a dark room a strong buff fish put his out of the darkness Fish: You must be the farter... SpongeBob: Well...I'm also a fry cook and a professional bubble blower and jell... Fish: Be quiet!you sicken me! SpongeBob: Where is this? Fish: Mrs Poppy Puff said you should be sent to here... SpongeBob: Mrs Puff?! Fish: In this class you will learn how not to fart! SpongeBob: What? Fish: Welcome to FART school! SpongeBob: Oh no... BE CONTINUED 2! PLOP 2 the fish next to a TV Fish: We're gonna watch a video...ok? SpongeBob: Ok... Fish: I will show you how bad farting is! the TV turn on loads of people round a table in an office Nat: I was thinking we could knock the chum bucket down! Susan: That's a great idea! Tom: But where would the owner live? Susan: I don't know... Tom:farts Oh pardon me :3 Susan: But...I'm not listening to a farter so...we are just knocking the chum bucket down! Tom: But... Susan: Oh and your also fired... Tom: NOOO!!! the tape end Fish: So? SpongeBob: That's bad...but that was just a tape! Fish: Really? Well look... Tom come in SpongeBob: TOM! Tom: He chopped my butt off... the fish turn on the lights lights reveal loads of butts strapped onto the wall SpongeBob: AHHH!!! Fish: Yes! He couldn't stop farting so I chopped his butt off like the other 3000 people! SpongeBob: Well how many people's butts have survived? Fish: 10 SpongeBob: AHHHHHH!!!! break SpongeBob in a gym Fish: Welcome to FART gym! SpongeBob: A gym? Fish: There's the butt crusher and there's the peg! SpongeBob: Why do you call it the butt crusher? Fish: Because it crushes your butt SpongeBob: Oh my... SpongeBob in the butt crusher SpongeBob: I I I'm ready... Fish: GOOD!LET HER RIP! a giant weight land on SpongeBob's butt SpongeBob: AHHH!!! Fish: 10... SpongeBob's belly groaning SpongeBob: Oh no... Fish: 9... SpongeBob: AHHH! SpongeBob melt Fish: 8... SpongeBob back to normal SpongeBob's nose deflate Fish: 7... SpongeBob breathing heavily Fish: 6... SpongeBob's eyes pop out Fish: 5... SpongeBob's brain system turn off Fish: 4... SpongeBob's turn red Fish: 3... SpongeBob's pant's rip Fish: laughs2... SpongeBob's teeth shattering Fish: wow! one! the outside of the building loads of poo suddenly splat over the windows the fish with poo all over him Fish: I hate you! SpongeBob: So sorry... Fish: Get yourself washed!I'll take a shower! SpongeBob: Ok sir... Fish: My real name is Andy Gainst Farts! SpongeBob: Ok Mr. Farts... Fish: I like to be called Against Farts! SpongeBob and farts at the peg Farts: This is the peg! SpongeBob: Oh no... SpongeBob walking around with a peg on his bottom SpongeBob: It's really hurting Mr. Farts... Farts: STOP CALLING ME FARTS! SpongeBob: Ok farts!I mean Trumps I mean Poops! Farts: SHUT UP! SpongeBob fart Farts: YOU FARTED! SpongeBob: Sorry! the peg flying around the room Farts: Get down on the floor! Farts and SpongeBob get down on the floor the peg fly out of the window and hit someone in the eye Fish: AH MY EYE! Farts: We need a lot more training! montage starts showing SpongeBob getting better at the butt smasher and the peg SpongeBob at a arcade SpongeBob: Fart blasters! I love the game! a game like space invaders but the aliens are farts and the ship is a butt SpongeBob: Destroy the farts! SpongeBob in the goo lagoon toilets SpongeBob spray the place with a air freshener SpongeBob: Done! the door fly open SpongeBob throw loads of flowers around Fred: Not cool man not coo coo cool! Fred sneeze Fred: Oh no! Fred sneeze into the toilet Fred: Help! Help!! SpongeBob at home SpongeBob doing a crossword SpongeBob: What is it called when gas comes out of your butt? 4 letter word? Fart! SpongeBob see a add SpongeBob: Speaking of farts Bikini Bottom Fart Contest is back for the last time! No!I love that competition! Gary: Meow SpongeBob: Mr. Farts won't be bothered! Gary: Meow SpongeBob: I guess so...BUT I NEED TO GO! Gary: Meow SpongeBob: Hold onto my butt?! He won't chop off my butt!!! Mr. Farts in his house Mr Farts: Bikini Bottom fart contest?! I HATE THAT CONTEST! WATCH OUT CONTEST MR. FARTS IS COMING! OH GOD I CALLED MYSELF FARTS! IT'S CATCHING! Perch Perkins at a stadium Perch Perkins: What a lovely day at Bikini Bottom Stadium! Our farters are now warming up! Mr. Farts outside of the stadium Nat Peterson at a stand Nat: Tickets please... Farts: No! Nat: Well you can't go in... Farts: Oh can I not?! Nat: Ugh you can't... Farts: We'll see about that! Nat: I'm just a ticket guy I can't see anything but the customers Farts: You're an idiot! Nat: Nah I'm just a ticket guy... Farts walking through some dump loads of poo in the bags Farts: EW! GET ME OUT OF HERE! a guy walking out of the stadium Farts: You! Do you want to work with me?! Guy: Anything but cleaning up poo! Farts: Open the door to the stadium please... Guy: And what do I get in repay? Farts: I'll give you a break! Guy: How? Farts: By chopping peoples butts off so they can't fart... Guy: Chopping butts off?! Chopping butts off?!oh ok... the Guy let Farts into the stadium SpongeBob bump into Patrick at the back of the stadium stage SpongeBob: Patrick! You're entering?! Patrick: Yeah! I always wanted to win a hot air balloon ride! SpongeBob: Really? Patrick: Nah but now I do... SpongeBob: Ok...who are you taking with you? Patrick: Maybe a ham sandwich... SpongeBob: Oh... Patrick: Who are you taking with you? SpongeBob: Oh just Gary...just Gary... Bubble Bass walk up to SpongeBob and Patrick Patrick: Uh oh see ya SpongeBob gotta warm up... SpongeBob: Bye Patrick! Patrick walk off Bubble Bass: Do you think you can beat me SquarePants?! SpongeBob: I don't know... Bubble Bass: You better get eating SquarePants! SpongeBob: I can beat you without eating! Bubble Bass: HA I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY! Bubble Bass eat a full cake SpongeBob: Did you just?! Bubble Bass: Yeah! Better see what you can get in the fridge! Farts walk into a break room all the creators and famous people chatting David: I put my money on Bubble Bass! Perch: I like the look of the starfish guy! David: Wait who are you?! Farts: Oh no one! Farts put a gas mask on his self David: Are you a creator or reporter? Farts: Oh I'm no one now can you take the smell of poo? Perch: What?! Farts empty a bag of poo into the room Perch: OH GROSS! David: *barf* everyone in the room faint expect for Farts Farts walk up to a door Door: {lease scan your fin to confirm your part of the contest... Farts grab ahold of David's fin the door scan David's fin the door open Door: You now have access to the top of the stadium Farts: Hahahaha!!! SpongeBob,Patrick and Bubble Bass and others step onto a stage SpongeBob: So many people... Patrick: I know! Bubble Bass: Prepare to go down sponge! a person in a booth at the top of the stadium Announcer: Hello and welcome to Bikini Bottoms final fart contest! Let's go over the past years winners! Farts behind the announcer Announcer: Nat Peterson! He is now in the ticket booth! Tom! He he has no butt... Farts smash the announcer out of the window Announcer: AHHHH!!! the announcer hit the ground and die everyone in the crowd try to escape all the other contestants run inside the stage Bubble Bass: What's going on here?! SpongeBob: I don't know but let's get into the back of the stage! Patrick: Yeah! Bubble Bass: Never! I am winning the hot air balloon ride no matter what! Farts get out a gun Farts: SpongeBob?! THAT'S IT! SpongeBob: Get down he has a gun! Patrick: Run inside the stage! Bubble Bass: Never! SpongeBob and Patrick run in the stage SpongeBob: He's going to shoot you! Bubble Bass get shot Bubble Bass: AHHHH!!! SpongeBob: No! Patrick: Get in now! Patrick pull SpongeBob into the stage all the contestants hiding Bill: Were all going to die! Carthy: YEAH NICE NEWS FLASH! Mike: Shut up! SpongeBob: Can we just all calm down?! everyone go silent Bill: Why?! SpongeBob: I have a plan! Who ate the most?! Bill:Me! Carthy: No I did! Bill: No you didn't! Carthy: Oh yes I did! SpongeBob: We need you to sacrifice yourselves! Bill: Wait what?... minutes later Farts burst into the stage Farts: Where is everyone?! SpongeBob in the hot air balloon SpongeBob: Uh oh...Farts?! Farts: DON'T CALL ME FARTS! Farts run in the hot air balloon Farts: I'm going to stab ya! SpongeBob jump off the hot air balloon SpongeBob: Bye bye... Farts: You cant get away from me that eas! the hot air balloon fly into the air Farts: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! the hot air balloon in the sky Farts: You'll never destroy me never! the hot air balloon blow up with poo poo splat everywhere Farts: AHHHHH!!!! Bill: Hello there! Carthy: This should teach you a lesson! Bill: BYE BYE! SpongeBob:We did it! all the contestants come out Contestants: WE DID IT! SpongeBob: Great hiding! Patrick: We did it! Tom come in Tom: He chopped off my butt and he deserved it! SpongeBob: Yeah! END Category:Cosmobo Category:Episodes Category:2015 Category:POOP! episodes